Kimi ni Todoke  Marginal Love
by eric clutter
Summary: Songfic. En attendant que Sanzo et Goku reviennent, Gojyo et Hakkai discutent...


**Les personnages appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura. ** **Elle vient de l'épisode 5 de Marginal Prince et est chantée par Haruya. Le vrai chanteur est Okamoto Hiroshi.  
**

_Kimi ni Todoke__- Marginal love/ Tu me transmets un amour infini_

La nuit était tombé dans le désert de sables. Le groupe de Sanzo s'apprêtait à reprendre leur chemin vers l'ouest. Hakkai et Gojyo étaient dans la voiture, attendant que Sanzo et Goku reviennent de leurs courses. Il est vrai qu'avec l'appétit d'ogre du singe, c'était nécessaire.

« Hakkai ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

- Hmmm ? »

Le brun se rendit compte que son compagnon lui parlait.

« Désolé, je ne t'avais pas entendu.

- Tu es encore dans les nuages...

- Excuse-moi.

- Tu paraissais bien songeur.

- C'est juste que... quand notre quête sera terminée... partagerons-nous encore le même logement ? »

En réponse à sa question, Hakkai récolta un bon coup de poing sur le crâne.

« Baka ! Chez moi c'est chez toi et cela restera ainsi tant que nous sommes vivants. »

Le brun se massait l'arrière de sa tête encore endolori par l'attaque de son amant.

« ...Désolé, c'était stupide comme question.

- Tu devrais chanter une chanson.

- …C'est une bien étrange requête de ta part.

- On dit que la musique adoucit les mœurs. Je pense que ça te ferait du bien de te soulager de ses sombres pensées.

- C'est la seule raison ?

- Eh bien, moi aussi je voudrais t'entendre chanter.

- Très bien, si tu le désires aussi intensément, je ne puis refuser. »

Le brun s'échauffa la voix et débuta sa petite ballade.

_Tokidoki fuan ni naru, subete ga yume no younde._

_Quelquefois, je me sens anxieux, comme si tout n'était qu'un rêve._

C'est difficile à croire qu'aimer à nouveau me soit permis. Après avoir perdu mon premier amour dans des circonstances pareilles. Maintenant je sais ce qu'est le bonheur d'une histoire amoureuse avec la personne qu'on chérit de toute son âme.

_Dakishimeru kimi wo sotto hanasani yo._

_Je te serre fermement, avec douceur, refusant de te laisser partir._

Je veux te préserver et surtout ne pas te perdre...Une étreinte charnelle, nos deux corps enlacés... Le criminel et le sang-mêlé. Une rencontre fortuite ou prédestinée. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu m'as fait découvrir tant de choses...

_Itsumademo zutto tsuzuku sekai wo, kitto wasurezuitai, konna ni hakanaku, utsukushii bokura dake no rakuen ni._

_Peu importe quand, dans ce monde sans fin, je n'oublierai jamais, cet irréel et magnifique, paradis où nous sommes._

Depuis que je suis en ta compagnie, mon passé est loin derrière moi. Après mon réveil, j'ai pris en charge la maison. Le ménage, la cuisine, la vaisselle, je m'attelais chaque jour aux tâches ménagères. C'était la moindre des choses, tu m'offrais le gîte et le couvert.

_Fusawashii kono niwa wo._

_C'est un jardin adapté à nous._

Un train de vie monotone mais qui me tient à cœur. Je suis du genre bon à tout mais je n'excelle en rien. Je t'ai entendu murmurer une fois quand on habitait ensemble :

« Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. A cette sensation... que quelqu'un m'attende. »

_Dare mokizutsukenai de, nagururu hoshi ni nagau, marginal love._

_Un désir qui finalement, réussit à porter, par des étoiles filantes, un amour infini._

Vouloir quelqu'un de cette façon-là... Parmi tous les humains et les yokais de cette contrée, il est le seul à avoir capturé mes yeux. A travers mes iris vertes pommes. Un vert printanier assez pâle comme les feuilles des arbres pendant le début du printemps. Des nuances jaunâtres se mêlant au vert qui les recouvrent pour en faire une couleur très claire. Oui, c'est à ça que je comparerais mes yeux.

_Dare yori mo kitto ai shitsuzu keru._

_Il sera sûrement un amour qui durera plus que n'importe quel autre._

Kanan est morte... Pourtant, je me rends compte d'une chose... était-ce une histoire aussi forte que celle que j'entretiens avec toi, Gojyo ?

_Zutto kimi wo kanjiteru._

_Je te sens continuellement._

Tes cheveux sont mon garde-fou... rouge sang... la couleur de mes pêchés. Les hommes au corps froid comme le mien sont timides. S'ils ne reçoivent pas la chaleur d'un autre, ils ne peuvent pas vivre.

_Sekai no hate no rakuen de._

_Dans ce paradis aux frontières du monde._

On risque notre vie chaque jour mais la lune opaline était aussi vive que des blessures... ainsi nous la craignions. Que ce soit les jours de pluie ou les nuits sans lune, je continuerai d'avancer. Même si je me perds mon chemin, je ne m'arrêterais plus. Nous tracerons notre route ensemble, toi et moi, ainsi que Sanzo et Goku.

_Itsuka yume ga owatte mo... ...omoi ha ikitsuzu keru yo._

_Et même quand le rêve finira... ...mes sentiments persisteront. _

Tous les êtres finissent par périr un jour. Tel une fleur qui se fane au grès du vent par le temps qui se passe. Notre amour lui... demeurera inscrit sur les pages de l'histoire du monde. Peut-être que dans une vie antérieure... nous étions aussi amants.

_Meguri aeta kono basho._

_Dans ce lieu où nous nous sommes rencontrés._

J'étais aux frontières de la mort, couvert du sang de mes nombreuses victimes... à peine capable de lever les yeux sur la personne devant moi. Tu es arrivé devant moi et tu m'as recueilli. Je me suis réveillé sous un regard rouge carmin très profond. Une vision à l'allure démoniaque comme un démon s'apprêtant à se jeter sur sa proie. Même si... tu n'as rien à voir avec un quelconque ange déchu.

_Matataku hashi negai, marginal love._

_Un amour porté par les étoiles filantes, ...un amour infini._

J'étais dans une maisonnette chaleureuse où je fus ta connaissance... Des cheveux rouges écarlates tombaient de chaque côté de ton visage au teint brunâtre. Une musculature affiné, qu'on pouvait voir à travers son maillot blanc, ce ton pur qui contrastait avec la couleur de sa peau.

_Kimi ni todoke... ...marginal love._

_Tu me transmets... ...un amour infini._

Nous désirions que l'obscurité nous enveloppe... Ainsi nous n'aurions rien pu voir, et seulement parce que tu étais là, je me suis relevé. Aujourd'hui... je suis une autre personne... A qui la vie à donné une seconde chance. Je peux désormais vivre pleinement ce privilège que l'on m'a accordée.

« Tu chantes bien Hakkai, comme toujours.

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas de mérite. Je ne suis certainement pas le plus doué du Togenkyo. »

Le métis nicha sa tête contre le cou du brun.

« Tu restes le plus doué pour moi... et pas qu'en chanson...

- J'ai eu un bon professeur.

- Suis-je concerné ?

- A toi de voir !

- ...Tu resteras toujours un éternel mystère pour moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je me demande comment je peut être accro à un mec comme toi.

- Je suis flatté d'avoir pu autant chambouler le cœur de notre Don Juan.

- La ferme ! »

Ce n'était pas un ton ferme qu'employait le métis mais prévenant. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hakkai de répondre quoi que ce soit, il lui déroba ses lèvres. Le brun ne vit pas venir l'action de Gojyo et ouvrit machinalement sa bouche. Le métis ne laissa pas passer cette occasion et faufila sa langue à travers sa cavité buccale. Un échange qui aurait pu durer longtemps... très longtemps... mais les plus belles choses ont une fin.

« Sanzo, j'ai faim !

- Boucle-la, bakasaru ! »

Les deux compagnons s'écartèrent immédiatement en entendant les éclats de voix.

« Tsss ! Ils arrivent bien sûr au meilleur moment... nos deux compères reviennent.

- Dans ce cas, reprend place sur ton siège. Nous nous apprêtons à repartir.

- Compris ! »

Et c'est ainsi que la bande à Sanzo reprit leur route vers l'ouest.


End file.
